Welcome, Chris Kratt
by snowflake1814
Summary: Martin recalls a particular memory, one that brought him his brother. ONE-SHOT! Please read Silver's squeal to this!


**DC: IDNOWK!**

* * *

**Martin's P.O.V.**

* * *

We all laughed as Aviva finished one of her memories, which had been rather hilarious.

For the last 2 hours, we had just been sitting in the Tortuga, sharing memories that we all, well, remembered.

This started after Jimmy tripped over one of the photo albums we kept. Somehow, it got out of the closet and ended up over by his chair, and, as I said before, he tripped over it. After that he started looking through it. We all did, and that's how we got to sharing our memories.

"Okay Martin." I heard Aviva speak up. "Your turn again."

I smiled, trying to find some good memories. "Hm... What do I remember?" Suddenly, I got an idea and grinned. "Did I ever tell you what it was like waiting for Chris to be born?"

Everyone laughed, except for Chris who who seemed to choke on the sandwich he was eating. "Erm... What?"

I grinned. "You heard me. What it was like waiting for you to be born."

Chris seemed to shrink down is his chair, and everyone laughed harder. I continued. "Bot, I remember, it seemed like I was waiting forever! Jeez bro, you were a procrastinator!"

Chris's face turned red with this please-tell-me-I-don't-you-you look on his face.

I saw Koki grin. "Oh, this I _GOTTA_ hear..."

I laughed. "Well, it wasn't all that exciting, but for the sake of embarrassing Chris, I think I'll tell you."

Chris got up to leave. "I'll just go wait outside the room until Martin's done..." But before he could leave I grabbed his wrist. "Uh uh bro. You get a front row seat."

He groaned, and mumbled "Then pretend I'm not here..." And everyone laughed harder than before.

I grinned. "Okay then. Here's how it went..."

**3:00 A.M; July 19, 1969**

Since 12:30 A.M. I had been waiting for my baby brother. It had been FOREVER ago when my parents had first told me that I was getting a little brother. I remember that I was like, "Really? YAY!" And then I asked "So where is he?"

My parents had just laughed, but I couldn't understand why. **(You all know how little kid knowledge is ;D)**

Now, it was a long time later, during the summer, and I was waiting for my brother. I was a little tired, and it wasn't helping. I had been asleep at 12:30 A.M. When my dad came into my room and told me to get dressed. "We're going to the hospital." He had said. At first I thought something was wrong, but then he said "Don't worry Martin. Nothing's wrong, but your little brother is coming."

After that I had gotten dressed, and my dad had drove me to the hospital.

Once we got there, I asked if I could see mom, but dad said no.

A few times he had come into the waiting room and had come out, but he was in there for most of the time, so I was bored, mainly drifting in and out of sleep as I waited.

Suddenly, I saw my dad coming out and he said "C'mon. It's time to meet your little brother."

I immediately got up and headed towards the door, with my dad behind me.

When I got in, I saw my mom laying on the bed, but I was to short to see any more then that.

My dad then picked me up and carried me over to the bed, and I saw a young baby laying on top of mom.

"Is that my brother?" I asked.

"Yup. This is your little brother Martin."

I smiled as I watched him, but something was on the back of my mind.

As if reading my mind, my dad laughed. "Oh, don't worry Martin. He will get bigger."

"Okay." I answered simply, thinking of what we could do together when we got older. Then I asked "What's his name?"

"We didn't choose one yet."

"Really? Can I help choose?"

Mom smiled. "Of course sweetie."

My dad got out a big book, and then mom and dad started to read off some of the names, skipping around in the book.

"Okay, there's James… Cody… Darren… Lance… Max… Christopher… Peyton…"

I thought about all the names they were reading off. "I think Christopher sounds cool."

"Do you now?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah! It sounds neat! Though it is a little long…"

Mom considered this. "I knew a guy in middle school once named Christopher. Everyone called him Chris for short…" **(No, that's me, having to deal with an annoying boy named Chris in my science class -.-')**

"Huh Chris… that sounds neat! And a lot shorter!"

My parents laughed, and then my dad asked "Do you like the name Linda?"

My mother smiled. "Yeah, it's cute."

After that one of the nurses went into the other room, leaving me alone with my family.

My parents began to talk, the nurse came back in with what my parent's said was a 'Birth Certificate' and read it to themselves as I looked over at my brother.

"Welcome, little brother Chris." I said with a smile, warmness filling up in my chest.

Chris's eyes opened just a little, and I'm pretty sure I saw him smiling at me.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
